House Party
by ViceCity86
Summary: It never stops at just one. (Part of the Philips Family And Friends series)
1. Chapter 1: Party At The Philips House

**A/N: To clear this up so there's no misunderstanding, I am moving some stories from RedRose85 to this account because I've been running into error messages when I've tried to upload docs from Google Docs onto there. Docs from Wordpad seem to work just fine though but I have a lot of stories that I write on Google Docs.**

 **Anyway, onto House Party! :)**

"Holy fuck, Sam! I've gotta get this on video!" Carly says, getting her phone out and accessing the camera, recording a drunken Kyle hanging onto the ceiling fan as it spun around crazily. It had started as a small party, just Carly, Johnny, Rys, Immy, Jack, Craig, K8lynn, Sam and some of her siblings… but then several people crashed the party… then several more...

Before everyone knew it, over 100 people were in the house, drinking, dancing and causing mayhem.

"Hey wiseass, get your foot out of the keg!" Rey shouts at Tyler, who just laughed. "Carly, I'm gonna put Tyler in the hospital!" She says, seeing that Carly is catching the two on video.

"Rey, don't hurt Tyler! We need him for the weapons deal with the Aztecas next week!" Johnny says, sneaking up behind Carly and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

Kyle screamed as the fan spun him out of control and launched him a few feet away, Kyle crashing through a table and Tyler pulling his foot out of the keg, running over and helping Kyle up.

"You okay there, pal?" Tyler asks.

"What did… I drink? Wait, did I drink… or did I… Jack, what did you put in the weed?!" Kyle says, too out of it to remember what he's done.

"Kyle Philips, another one who can't handle hard liquor." Carly says after turning the camera phone to face her.

"Shut it, purple eyes!" Kyle yelled drunkenly. Carly laughed before taking the camera out to the back yard, the cool night air greeting her. There were at least 15 people out by the pool. One of the guys, he had curly black hair and a tattoo of a laptop on his upper right arm, was standing up on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the daredevil of the LS Hunterz, the Trickster!" The guy yelled, pointing to the roof. Carly followed his finger to where a tall brunette with pinks streaks in her hair stood. Ashley had a black, red and white plaid bandana tied around her eyes. Carly knew what Ashley was going to do, she was going to try and jump into the pool blindfolded.

"Trickster! Trickster! Trickster!" The other people start to chant. Ashley took a slight run-up on the roof, launched herself into the air, did a front flip before landing with a big splash into the pool. The other people start to cheer and jumped into the pool as well. Carly watched as Ashley resurfaced before getting dunked under a blonde guy.

"Fuck off Clint!" Ashley slurred splashing water at Clint.

"Aw come on, Ash. You can't stay mad at me for long." Clint says. Ashley flipped Clint off before swimming to the edge of the pool and climbing out.

"This is what happens when Trevor's away. The kids will play." Carly says, pointing the camera to herself as Johnny walks over, wrapping his arms around her and both kissing.

Trevor, Claire, Daisy and Indie walked into the house the next day, seeing the damage. Sam and Rys were passed out by the beer keg, Diamond and Lex somehow ended up on table and everyone else was passed out on the floor, Ashley curled up next to Clint.

"It's days like this that I'm glad Granddad's in a retirement home." Daisy says, Kyle pulling the pillow closer to him.

"Too much noise!" Kyle shouts, too hungover to think straight. Claire walked over and carefully helped him up, her and Trevor helping Kyle upstairs.

"She's always forgetting this." Indie says, seeing Carly's phone on the table and walked upstairs, careful not to trip over Tommy and looked into the guest room, seeing Carly and Johnny in the bed. Indie tip toed in, setting the phone down before heading to her own room.

Carly and Johnny finally woke up at noon, Carly resting her head on Johnny's shoulder before they kissed.

"Trevor's gonna be pissed off when he finds out… if we can remember everything that happened last night." Carly says, Johnny pulling the covers down and looking, seeing spots of blood on the sheets and a condom wrapper nearby.

"Well, there's one thing we can remember." Johnny says before covering both himself and Carly, who grabbed her phone, seeing videos titled _House Party_.

"There would've been one of you two going at it like rabbits if any of us actually sober enough to film it." Kyle says after walking into the room, cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes.

"If you had done that, you would've woken up with your eyebrows on fire, Kyle!" Carly says, Kyle sticking his tongue out and walking downstairs.

"They find the videos of the party?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah, now they're trying to fill in the blanks." Kyle says as Carly and Johnny eventually walked downstairs, dressed in last night's clothes and helping the others clean up the house.

Once that was done, Carly clicked on a video she didn't remember taking after plugging in her earbuds and putting them in her ears.

"Trevor's not gonna be happy with us, we basically trashed his house." The Carly on the video says, obviously a bit drunk as Johnny kissed her neck.

"Wait… we can't put this on video." She says before stopping the recording, Carly herself stopping the video and setting the phone down.

"Hell of a night, huh?I had a feeling you would've waited until you were 18." Rey says, Carly pulling the earbuds out.

"Shut it, Rey." Carly says, trying not to laugh.

Both knew that it wouldn't be the last party thrown by them, however.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos At The De Santa's Place

"Okay… so where do we host the next party from?" Kyle says after sitting next to Carly, Sam and Indie in the cafeteria. It had been two weeks since the party at the Kenton-Philips house and while the others preferred to lie low and wait a bit longer for the next party, Kyle didn't want to wait.

"Kyle, we're not party machines. You can't just turn us on and off." Carly says, Sam snickering a bit.

"Nan's sense of humor is rubbing off on her." Kyle says.

"Oh, lighten up, Kyle. She's just saying that we need to wait until we're sure we won't get killed." Indie says before the three girls grabbed their backpacks and left.

Kyle, on the other hand, stayed at the table and grabbed his phone out of his backpack.

' _Hey, Mari, got an idea on where we can throw the next house party.'_

' _Oh, really? Where?'_ Camari replies.

' _The De Santa house… but we're gonna need the LS Hunterz and Jack and Ivory's help on this one.'_ Kyle replies.

' _Carly has no idea that you're planning this, does she?'_ Camari texts back.

' _Not a clue.'_ Kyle replies, smirking a bit.

Late into the evening when Carly and Johnny pulled up into the De Santa's driveway and walked into the house, Carly's and Johnny's eyes widened when they saw the LS Hunterz, Lost MC, Franklin, Lamar, Immy, Jack, Ivory, The Philips siblings as well as the majority of the kids from North LS High inside, drinking, dancing and causing mayhem as _Eminence Front_ by The Who played from the loudspeakers that the LS Hunterz brought with them.

"This is insanity, there are over 400 people here!" Carly says before she and Johnny hear something being thrown at the living room wall and breaking into pieces. The two ran into the living room, seeing that the Italian vase that Amanda bought after the De Santa family first moved to Los Santos was what was broken, the 75 inch HD Tv with a cracked screen and Ivory holding a baseball bat, having snatched it from Kyle when he tried to hit Jack.

"Kyle, what the hell?!" Carly shouts, Kyle stumbling around drunkenly.

"Jack's the one wearing a sign that says _'Beat me, I have candy inside!',_ purple eyes!" Kyle says.

"Because Tommy stuck it on my back while we were playing beer pong!" Jack says, Tommy walking over to them and Carly grabbing the beer from him, guzzling it down before throwing the bottle at Kyle, who ducked, the bottle hitting the wall and shattering completely.

"Carly! That was mine!" Tommy says, Carly grabbing the bat from Ivory and chasing after Tommy, who screamed and ran into the backyard.

"Scott, tiny's got the bat, tiny's got the bat!" Tommy yells, Scott running over to them at the same time Johnny did.

"Okay, darling, no bashing Tommy's head in." Johnny says, gently taking the bat from Carly and taking her over to where Terry had a makeshift bar set up, Terry handing Carly a glass of vodka before handing a beer to Johnny.

"Maybe we should calm down… after all, how much damage can they do?" Carly says after drinking the vodka, slamming the glass down, which made Terry jump a bit.

"That a girl, live a little!" Terry says, pouring more vodka into the glass as they saw Clint and Ashley setting up a video camera and look up onto the roof.

"How the hell did he get up there so fast?! He was just in the house!" Carly says, seeing Jack in his boxers and a blue and red bandana tied over his eyes but it was obvious that he wasn't up there by his own choice.

"Ivory, get your ass up here and get me off this-" Jack shouts, screaming as he slipped over the edge of the roof, knocking himself and Rey into the pool, the water splashing everyone within ten feet of the two.

"Jack, you damn idiot!" Rey yells, splashing him once they resurfaced for air.

"Oh, shut up, you crazy old bat!" Carly yells at Mrs Anderson when she threatens to call the cops. _Sledgehammer_ by Peter Gabriel began to play, Sam seeing that look in Carly's eyes.

"Don't break anything." Sam says.

"No promises." Carly says before climbing up on a table and dancing, unaware that Kyle was catching her on video.

"Give me that!" Sam says after walking over to Kyle, taking the video camera from him.

"Aw, Sam! I wasn't gonna put it online!" Kyle says, pouting.

"Yeah, right. Now-" Sam says, aiming the camera at Kyle. "-got anything to say in case we can't remember what happened?" She asks.

"Yeah, we tend to throw the craziest parties and Madam Godzilla and Michael, as well as Tracey and Jimmy, have no idea. They think that we're just people who wouldn't know how to have a good time." Kyle says, Jack and Rey finally climbing out of the pool and Sam laughing before turning the video camera to them.

"Rey, you lost your clothes!" Sam says, Rey realising that she was only in her lacy white push up bra and white satin hipster panties which had _I ❤ Las Venturas_ printed in red on the back of them.

"If this ends up online, I'll set your eyebrows on fire!" Rey says before she and Jack ran into the house.

Johnny pulled Carly into his arms, both of them kissing.

"You know, maybe this wasn't a bad idea." Johnny says.

"You ain't the one who lives in the same house as Madam Godzilla and she's gonna go batshit when she sees the house in the morning." Carly says as the party continued.

Amanda and Jimmy were the only ones to walk into the house the next morning, Michael deciding to hang out with Trevor and Tracey deciding to stay in her dorm room at LSU, having to study for her Advanced Calculus test next week… as soon as Amanda looked around though, she saw the condition that the house was in and people she didn't even recognise sleeping on the floor, countertops, table, couch and anywhere else they could sleep.

"CARLY JADE!" Carly and Johnny heard Amanda yell from downstairs, waking them up out of their hangover induced sleep.

"Now I remember why I want to rip Kyle's head off." Carly mumbled, burying her face into Johnny's shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"He's Trevor's kid, they always get crazy." Johnny says, rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back as he held her, kissing the top of her head.

Carly groaned as Amanda continued yelling, making her head hurt even more.

"This is gonna sound wrong because no kid should ever say this about one of their parents but… I hope that Madam Godzilla loses her voice permanently." Carly says, Johnny laughing.

"That doesn't sound wrong at all after all the hell she's caused." Johnny says before the two kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: While The Brothers Are Away

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of House Party. :)**

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna go. Jack and Ivory are still out of town and Carly has a spare key to their apartment…" Carly heard Kyle saying to Sam and Rey as she walked into the Kenton-Philips house.

"Got everything set up, Ash and the others are moving some of their loudspeakers to Jack and Ivory's place." Carly says, surprising the three. It had been a week since the party at the De Santa house and three days since Carly had graduated North LS High… Carly had about three months until she started college, so she decided to have some fun.

"So we're all set up for tonight?" Kyle asks.

"Yep, just finished texting everyone who didn't know beforehand. Now let's go have some fun, summer is not endless. people." Carly says before the four leave.

A few hours later at Jack and Ivory's apartment, the party was in full swing as _Home By The Sea_ by Genesis blared from the loudspeakers and everyone was drinking any kind of alcohol they could get their hands on.

"So have you decided what you're majoring in yet, Carly?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, I'm going for a degree as a Registered Nurse." Carly says, Ashley smiling.

"Ah, cool. Clint will like working with you at Mount Zonah-" Ashley says before the two heard something break, looked and saw that Kyle had shot a paintball gun at one of the glass doors, glass having gone everywhere and everyone having ducked out of the way.

"Kyle, you fucking whacko!" Immy shouts as Johnny ran over to Carly, Ashley taking the paintball gun out of Kyle's hands.

"Aw, come on, sis! I was just having fun!" Kyle says.

"By breaking Jack and Ivory's things, you little maniac?!" Ashley asks.

"It was just one broken glass door, I'll pay to have it fixed before Jack and Ivory get back into town." Kyle says, laughing a bit as he clearly had way too much to drink.

"Don't make me handcuff you to the table, boy." Ashley says warningly, Kyle getting another beer and opening it, drinking it as he walks over to Carly and Johnny.

"Just try not to break anything else, pal. Trust me, a pissed off Jack is the last person you want to run into." Carly says.

"Can I talk to you outside, Carly?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah, sure." Carly says, kissing Johnny before walking out onto the patio with Kyle. "Everything okay, Kyle?" She asks.

"Yeah, I… I'm glad you're going to college but…" Kyle says, Carly figuring it out. Carly pulled Kyle into a hug, the two letting go a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you guys every day at school too… but ULSA isn't too far into the city and Johnny and I just moved into an apartment so I won't be living on campus. You, Sam, Ashley… hell, everyone in the Kenton-Philips family as well as the LS Hunterz and Lost MC and Jack and Ivory, we're all one big crazy family… and family is forever." Carly says as the two look out into the city, seeing Mount Zonah.

"Don't be surprised if one of our crazy family turns up there while you're working. After all, we can be idiots and it does land us in the E.R sometimes." Kyle says, him and Carly laughing… before they heard police sirens nearby.

"Fucking hell." Carly mutters before the two run inside, Carly grabbing a megaphone and pressing the button as everyone was unaware of the approaching LSPD. "EVERYONE FUCKING RUN LIKE YOUR ASSES ARE ON FIRE, NOW! COPS ARE ON THE WAY!" She yells as loud as possible, everyone running outside and to their vehicles, leaving Jack and Ivory's apartment.

Carly and Johnny reached their apartment in Del Perro after managing to escape Benson, locking the door and breathing relieved sighs.

"Damn… that was too close." Johnny says before the two sit down on their leather couch, kissing.

The next day, Jack and Ivory walked into their apartment, the brothers looking forward to relaxing after getting back from visiting their extended family in London… the second Jack unlocked the door and he and Ivory walked in, they were shocked at seeing their apartment basically destroyed.

"Kyle's crazy party all the time behavior is rubbing off on Carly… this is fucking unbelievable!" Ivory says, shouting the last part.

"Well, maybe this makes up for all the pranks we pulled on Carly as well as the others." Jack says, him and Ivory laughing, despite Ivory feeling aggravated.


End file.
